About Marble Hornets
Marble Hornets (abbreviated MH, '''Also called '''Paradise Lost) is a Horror-based series/ARE (Alternate Reality Experience). It was the first Keeper ARE to be created and set the trend for those that followed as well as bringing The Keeper to a wider audience and influencing canon. It is the leader of the Big Five and chiefly responsible for shaping the modern mythos. MH is based around the filmings of Jay, known as Entries. As of July 2014, there are 87 entries, along with three ".5" entries, the anonymous U entry, the unnumbered introductory video and 40 accompanying IG videos from the series' unknown antagonist, totheark. Origin and History MH gains its name from Alex Kralie's film project, Marble Hornets. The early entries in the series are clips from the filming tapes used in creating the Marble Hornets film. Alex ended the project due to being stalked by the The Operator frequently and handed the tapes over to his friend, and MH narrator, Jay. Alex told Jay that he planned to burn the tapes but, being a good friend, Jay was given the tapes and posted them on YouTube in the hopes others could possibly help him understand what was so distressing about these tapes. Alex transferred to another school shortly after, and Jay hadn't seen him since. Early entries consisted of tapes from the Marble Hornets film and of those taken by Alex who obsessively recorded himself in order to capture The Operator stalking him. Eventually, the entries turn to videos taken by Jay, cataloging his efforts to discover Alex's whereabouts and unravel the mystery surrounding The Operator. Over time, Jay follows leads to old buildings, former homes, and even defunct and abandoned locations, and begins finding this being stalking his old friend may be deeper and far more dangerous than he ever thought, and there is a very good chance that Jay may now be hunted for getting too involved.. Some videos receive cryptic responses from a separate YouTube channel called totheark, which makes threats, predictions, and statements concerning the goings-on of the entries as they progress. Main Characters * Alex - Director of the Marble Hornets film, and victim to The Operator's stalking. In the beginning of the series it is Jay's motive to discover Alex and help him, but in the end that may be his undoing as to what Alex has become. * Jay - Uploader of the series' entries. Jay is running constantly to try and locate what has happened to all the members of the film. Jay wants to uncover the truth and gets dragged into something sinister. * Tim - Marble Hornets film actor. Upon unknown circumstances, his mind is taken over by Masky. His personality switch is somehow triggered by The Operator, but his exact motives are unknown. He is revealed to show numerous symptoms of The Sickness, as well as numerous psychiatric reports, showing that he has probably encountered the Operator long before the others. He becomes a major character as the series progresses. * Jessica - A young woman who appears as a recurring character in Season 2 and a minor character in Season 3. She is the former roommate of Jessa and a victim of The Operator's influence. * totheark - A YouTube channel owned by a mysterious entity or person whom has been theorized by Jay and others to be multiple people. Their true identity was never confirmed. * Hoody - A masked individual whom is stalking both Jay and Alex. He appears to be assisting Jay in some capacity, but also instigates Tim to become Masky by stealing the drugs which suppress him. His identity is eventually revealed to be Brian, and his motives are unknown, but he is in direct conflict with Alex. * The Operator - An entity of unknown origin or motivation which first came into contact with Alex during the shooting of Marble Hornets. Ever since Jay's encounter, Jay has been running for his life trying to figure out its mysterious connection to Alex. It is obviously based on the Slender Man. * 3 Tears - A masked individual trying to kill everyone in the name of The Operator.